Katoph: Coming together
by Ice Bear97
Summary: A Lesbian story with Katara and Toph.
1. Chapter 1

**Katoph: Coming together**

a fanfiction with katara and Toph from Ice Bear97

Ok, guys It's me again.  
There are Lemon scenes between Katara and Toph, so when you don't like Lesbian sex ... What the hell are you doing here?

This story plays in the period of their journey trough the territory of the Fire Nation.

I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender and I don't make any profit with this story. Please be patient if my English is not perfect, because I'm german.

Chapter 1: The sleepy cave

The group just landed on the entering of a big cave with Appa when Katara already began to unpacking their luggage, because they can't stay in an area for long. When she unpacked their grocery bag she realized they have to buy some food in the next village. She saw Toph who wanted to go in the cave to explore it.  
„Toph", she asked „Can you go with me to look around if there's a village in the near?" Toph looked surprised, normally Katara go with Aang to look around for a village.  
„Uhm, Ok if you want." So they went on the hill, above the cave. There was a small path which curled on the hill. They walked silently when Toph took the word. „So, ... Why are we watching for a village, I thought we still have enough food for weeks." „So thought I but it seems we didn't have enough food." Katara wondered too „Maybe your brother ate all the food", Toph giggled. Katara looked at her also giggling and thinking *she looks so cute when she is giggling. Huh what am I thinking I don't like woman does I?* she blushed a bit about her thoughts. Toph noticed this asking:  
„Why are you blushing?" „Oh, nothing nothing" she quickly said blushing even more because Toph noticed her hoping she couldn't feel that she was lying. . „Um ok" ,Toph said wondering a bit  
„Anyway now we're on top, can you see a village?" she asked her friend, the waterbender shook her head „No, and you?" „Eh newest infos I'm blind" „Oh right sorry" Katara said ashamed for forgetting it most likely because Toph seems like a normal girl who can see. „No Problem" she reassured her it didn't hurt her mentally. „Then let's go and tell the guys that we have to search another place." With this said the two girls walked down to the opening of the cave. At the opening they stood there very angry because when they went on the hill Aang and Sokka took an afternoon nap. Toph seemed if she would burst with anger. She screamed in a high voice if they are stupid or why they are asleep. She stomped on the earth to reveal a big rock. „Ok I'm counting to 3. 1,2 and ... " *What is this strange smell?* Katara wondered. But before she could say anything the girl felt very tired and fell to the ground, she only noticed that someone pulled her away from the cave, then darkness. When she awoke she saw Toph beside her patting her forehead with a wet facecloth. Katara groaned: „ Ow my head" „Your awake" Toph said happily. „What happened?" she asked, surprised to wake up in an earth tent. „I think in the cave was a gas which made you tired." „Where are Sokka and Aang?" „They're in another tent." Toph answered. Katara sat up „And why aren't you asle... Hey why am I naked?" she screamed, trying to cover her bare breasts. „Katara cool down, I can't see you" „But it's (trotzdem) weird." Katara mumbled. For unknown reasons she wanted Toph to see her naked. Yes she is in love with her, but she wouldn't show it Toph or even herself. But sometimes you have to jump over your shadow. „Uhm Toph" „Yes what's the matter, Katara?" „Since the first time I saw you, I wanted you. Toph I only wanted to tell you ..."

THE END

Hehehe This was the end of chapter one, I know that was a little bit unfair, but while you read this I write on chapter two, it will be a good chapter with a lemon scene. Be patient and comment this I will do my best not to disappoint you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: I will love you forever

„I LOVE YOU." Toph screamed before Katara could finish her sentence. „What?" Katara was speachless. „Katara I always loved you, but I thought if I tell you, you would see me in another light." The earthbender-girls started to cry. „I ... I thought you would hate me for lovin" Suddenly Katara stood up took Toph's face in her hands and kissed her on her soft lips.  
„But I ... I thougt" „Shh, I don't wanna hear you anymore I want to taste you."  
With this words Katara leaned in again and kissed Toph once more. Toph wanted to say something but she quickly gave in as Katara slipped her tongue in Toph's mouth and explored it. Their tongues fought for dominance as Tophs hand reached Kataras left breast. As she touched it Katara moaned in her mouth. „Oh Toph that feels so good." Toph began to squeeze Kataras soft breasts. She played with Kataras nipples wich were rockhard at this point. Katara held Toph in French kiss. Her moans are louder she almost screamed. Then she felt Tophs other hand slipping in her underwear. She felt her warm, little fingers on her wet cunt. The pleasure increased quickly as Toph slid a finger past her vagina lips. She felt Tophs finger pumping in and out. She let out a final scream as her first orgasm ever hit her. Toph licked her hands clean. „You taste really good." Katara fell back and panted heavily. „Thank you, this was great, but now its your turn." With this words she rolled Toph onto her back and pulled her shirt up she let it fall to the side. Quickly she took one of Tophs little nipples into her mouth and sucked on it. Toph let out a moan of pleasure. „Oh Katara this feels great." Katara gently bit into the nipple. Toph gasped loudly. She caressed the other tit with her hand. Katara slowly crept down to Tophs pants. She took the pants, pulled them down and tossed them aside. Now there was only Tophs panties. „Oh you weare pink panties." Katara asked. Toph blushed heavily. „I wear them only for you." „Your cute when you blush." Katara said, then she took Tophs panties too and throwed them away. Toph clenched her legs together. „No" Katara said,  
„You saw me and now I want to see you, completely." This caused Toph to blush again. She opened her slender, white legs for her love. „Your pussy looks beautiful." Katara gasped at the revealed, hairless pussy in front of her. „Don't say such nasty things." „But it's true." Katara leaned in and touched the outer lips of Tophs pussy. Toph moaned: „Oh this feels so good." Encouraged by Tophs sweet moans, Katara brought her face to the pussy and took a long lick. Toph screamed in passion by the unexpected pleasure Katara gives to her. She grabbed Kataras head and smashed her toungue deeper in her pussy. Katara wriggled her tongue and rubbed against Tophs inner walls. „Oh Katara, I'm gonna cum." Katara doubled her work and touched Tophs clitoris with her free hand. This brought Toph over the edge. „I'M CUMMING" And Katara felt the liquid shot into her open mouth. She closed her mouth and shared a hot love juice kiss with Toph. After they drank all the liquid Toph loosened the grip on Katara and fell back, Katara next to her. „You taste really good, but you know that." „Oh yes, Katara I love you so much." With this words they fell asleep and cuddled nude.

SO this was the part with the sex scene maybe there will be more chapters. If you liked this part please comment this. You can also give me advices what I could do better.  
With this words I say goodbye.


End file.
